What's going on?
by feral-madness
Summary: Xander goes through a big change. First stab at a fanfic, i need feedback to even think about writing more, cause i really don't think it's a good story, so R&R your opinions, flamers encouraged!


Disclaimer: Dunno if I need one of these. Don't own a thing, 'cept my trustworthy pencil.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a serious/non-parody fanfic, I'm much better at parody, but read this anyway and tell me what you think, I'll upload chapter 2 soon!

Willow walked up the steps to the school, the sun shone brightly on her pale skin. As she approached the door Xander bounded up to her,

"Hey there, study-buddy! When I tried to do my homework last night, I got stuck. Help me?"

Willow scrutinised his face, "Well which part gave you trouble?"

"The writing it down, can you help me?" He said, giving her his 'I'd be really grateful' look.

He offered her his usual shiny nickel. Willow accepted, thinking how lucky he should count himself, as she never attempted to collect these nickels.

However, Willow was only too glad for an excuse to spend time with this elusive boy, whose company she craved and attention she wished was always hers.

They walked in, side by side, 'til they met their respective partners. Willow greeted Oz with a big hug while jealously observing Xander and Cordelia and their less than discreet caresses.

Willow was jealous, not of the affection, hell she had Oz, but of Cordelia. She didn't even like Xander. She hated days that Xander and Cordy got along.

"Hey Willow. You ok?" Oz looked concerned. (Just barely) "You seem a bit distant."

Willow snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah... fine. Hey I have to go, I'm subbing in Computers now, and I want to get my lesson plan sorted."

She silently reprimanded Oz for his stoicism and monotone voice as she kissed him on the cheek and departed.

She considered her current state as she walked to class. She constantly battled the deep sorrow she felt by her loss of Xander in his relationship with Cordelia.

She told herself that Xander had gone down a bad path by going out with Cordelia. He had drifted from Willow recently. She constantly thought back to when it was just the two of them.

Before Buffy.

Before Oz.

"Hey Will!" Buffy sauntered in. "so what's the sit'?"

Taken aback Willow fumbled for words. "Huh? No sit'. I'm just here, doing stuff that I need to do." Willow looked away guiltily.

_Why should I fell guilty!? I can have feelings if I want to!_

Buffy scrutinised her friends face. She had the same distant look that she had back in the old days, when she was still pining over Xander. She dispelled the thought.

_Willow is over that, she has Oz now. _

As the days passed the group spent little time together, apart from a few nights patrolling and a few mornings at school, before class.

Willow missed Xanders company and began to tire of Oz.

They had arranged to double at the bronze and Buffy tagged along that Friday night. Willow and Oz walked in and joined Xander and Cordelia sitting at their usual table, they had just had an argument and were 'making up'.

Willow wanted to scream instead she grabbed Oz's hand and sat down next to them.

_Jeez come up for a breath sometime!_

Xander was stressed. He was allowing tension from school to build up. The entire group spent the night suffering stories Xander just had to get off his chest.

"I just hate it, they treat me like I'm stupid."

And on he went clearly very upset, and without his usual trail of witty remarks. This had obviously been building for quite a while and so the group tried to release stress by 'boogying' on the dance floor the entire night, after which Xander accompanied Buffy on patrol.

Willow arrived home later that night and contemplated Xanders mood. She'd never seen him get so worked up before. She decided to give him a call.

Just back from a relatively uneventful patrol, he told her about the vampire that got away. Then much to Willows dismay he started talking about Cordelia.

"You know, recently she just gives me a happy, it's the bunny factor, I feel fluffiness."

Xander was interrupted by a loud smash and screaming from the next room. Xanders father was drunk and Xander knowing this was slightly embarrassed and sounded agitated.

"Will I better go. I'll call you later."

He abruptly hung up. Willow regretted the loss of contact but consoled herself with the fact that she'd see and talk to him in school the next day.

She went to bed.


End file.
